


Not Balloons

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Balloons, Condoms, Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Oneshot, Short, Short One Shot, condom balloons, condoms used as balloons, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Kakashi wanted was a calm, relaxing night with you, but as soon as he got home he knew that wasn't going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Balloons

"(F/n) I'm ho—." Kakashi stopped mid-sentence as he saw you sitting crossed legged on the floor, only wearing one of his shirts, surrounded by blown up condoms.  
"Welcome home Kakashi!" You chirped with a grin.  
"What happened here?" He asked with a sigh and sat down next to you.  
"Oh! Well I missed you so I put on one of your shirts, and then I thought 'Man Kakashi's great, he's the best boyfriend ever and I really love him and I wanna do something nice for him!'. So I sat there thinking about what I should do, and then it came to me, balloons! But we didn't have any, and I found these condoms so I decided to blow them up instead." You said quickly.  
"I see." He sighed. Your smile turned into a small frown and worry crossed your face.  
"Are you angry at me?" You asked with concern.  
"What? No, I'm not mad. I was just thinking how we could've used those condoms for something else." He smirked. You furrowed your brows in confusion for a moment before suddenly realizing what he meant. Your eyes widened and your face turned bright red.  
"O-Oh! T-There's still some condoms left, y'know." You said shyly and stood up, gently taking his hand.  
"A lot, actualy." You smiled slightly and led him to the bedroom.


End file.
